An Unspoken Need
by Renee Mannings
Summary: Prequel to the one shot An Unspoken Thirst. Kagome forms an entirely new kind of relationship with Sesshoumaru. Wait, isn't she still married to InuYasha? Where does he fit in?
1. In The Beginning

Of the delights of this world, man cares most for sexual intercourse. He will go to any length for it-risk fortune, character, reputation, life itself.  
---  
Mark Twain

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns his silver hair, his golden eyes, his magenta strips and his idiot half brother InuYasha. I just like to use him for fun.

Rated M for mature content.

**An Unspoken Need**

Chapter One

By: Renee Mannings

"That lying sonofabitch!"

She flung a glass containing brandy from her hands to a wall fifteen feet in front of her where it shattered beautifully on the wall, the sunlight playing on the amber liquid and the broken glass.

Kagome looked down at the pictures she clutched in her left hand. InuYasha, the love of her life, the man she vowed to spend the rest of her life making happy, was screwing his secretary Hiroko. She was being very generous indeed in the way she servicing her husband. For Kami's sake she used to stay up late to rub his damn feet when he had 'meetings' late at night. She put her career on hold for three damn years and helped him, _helped him_ with the company when it just started, before they merged it with part of Taisho Enterprises. The photographer, obviously gifted, caught them during every stage of their debauchery.

_Fucking Excellent._

How could her day get any more worse? She woke up late, spilt coffee on her suit, her _favourite_ suit, arrived late at her publisher because she had to change _said_ suit, and fought traffic for two hours to get home to this bullshit.

But wait there's more. It gets even better. The concerned citizen left a note, a fucking note and a key.

Kagome read the note again.

_Those who have eyes let them see,_

_Loved ones committing atrocities._

Room 3721 – Hilton Kingston.

2: 30 p.m.

It was obvious that the person was no Wordsworth or Hughes but the message was definitely made. Rage renewed she ran upstairs to their bedroom. The walls of cream and the king sized bed of pure white a steep contrast to her red hot wrath. Angrily she dragged his clothes from his closet beside the bed, throwing them into a pile. She ripped out draws and turned out there contents on the floor. In her fit of rage she cleared all his belongings from the house, wedding presents and pictures and placed them into the trash cans on the curb which she set on fire with brandy and his favourite lighter.

She looked on with remorseless eyes red from crying. As she looked at her watch she realized that she had just enough time to get ready before her appointment. She walked towards their two story mansion with renewed vigor. She wanted to look her best when she showed the bastard that she knew his little secret.

-**oO0Oo**-

It was 2: 45p.m. when she stepped into the lobby of the Hilton Hotel. She was dressed in a black halter top, form fitting dress. It was modestly cut, meant to entice without showing too muck skin. More than one head turn in her direction as she walked through the lobby towards the elevator. She noticed none of this as her mind was focused on one thing; catching InuYasha in the act. As the elevator doors closed she knew there was no way she could stay with InuYasha if he betrayed her. She started to doubt herself. Maybe it had all been a mistake. Deep down she really wanted it all to be a lie, she wanted to prove that this was a huge practical joke but her mind wouldn't let her. As she stepped off the lift on the 10th floor and approached the room, room 3721, she knew that her future would be decided on what was behind those doors. Steadying herself she opened the door as quietly as possible and stepped in to find nothing. '_Nothing.'_ The hotel room was as clean and new as possible. There were no clothes, no signs of being used and definitely no sign of the monkey sex she saw in the photos. She stepped into the bedroom to find a king sized bed made. The curtains were drawn casting the room into semi darkness. Her mind started to process this new information at a thousand thoughts per minute.

'Those images were probably computer generated.'

Her heart soared and filled with love. She didn't know what she would have done if she saw InuYasha in the arms of another woman. 'Who would send her pictures that were obviously lies?' 'Oh my God. How could I doubt him like that?' These and more thoughts spun around her head as she walked around the bedroom. "I wonder if he will forgive me for burn…" That's when she heard it. The faint sound of the water running and it was coming from what she had first assumed to be the bathroom. With ginger steps she walked over to the door and opened it to witness her worst nightmare. Through the clear glass of the shower she saw her husband, _her husband_, the man who she assumed to be her soul mate, the man who she had just acquitted of a grievous sin, was in the shower fucking his personal assistant Kikyou with stamina she didn't know he possessed. Her hands were spread against he titles as her screwed her unyieldingly from behind; the water beating against his silver blond hair now pasted to his back. His left hand gripped her hip harshly as his right alternated between fondling her breasts and her core. It wasn't love, that much was obvious but it still hurt to see them. Their faces were contorted by the ecstasy they were experiencing. "Inu…Inu..YaSHA!! Oh… Fuck Yes!" "Kikkkyyyoouuuu!" Her heart clenched painfully in her chest. All the emotions she had been experiencing today came back to haunt her. She could not stay anymore. All her bravado had left her only to be replaced with unbearable pain. She couldn't stay here lest she do something stupid, like kill him. As quietly as she came she left them none the wiser to her presence.

The day had been a day of too great a revelation which caused Kagome, a practicing teetotaler, to sit drinking in her living room. Long ago she vowed never to give into this vice but the day placed too great a strain on her sensibilities. She felt unwanted. She tried to figure out how long he was cheating on her. For months, eleven in fact, she felt less than a woman because he refuse to touch her, to love her, to make her body yearn for his as it did when they first got married. Each time her mind thought of all the sacrifices and the loneliness she endured in the name of love she got angry, cried then drank a glass of wine. Now two bottles later she was stone drunk and in need. She needed to feel loved by a man again, any man, as long as it wasn't her husband. "InuYasha, how could you do this to me?"

**oo0oo **

Sesshoumaru had to visit his brother. He detested visiting him at his home. Sesshoumaru only went when he knew Kagome would be home alone. The office was all the family time he needed. He still couldn't believe that he merged part of his company with InuYasha's but Kagome's idea was extremely beneficial to all parties involved and even he couldn't deny it. God knows he could barely stand his asshole of a brother for more than ten minute at a time. As his limo turned into his brother's neighbourhood his mind started to drift towards her again. How Kagome copes with him had always been one of those great unsolved mysteries to him. The only good thing about visiting the asshole's house was her. Granted at first he thought she was stupid. For Kami's sake she claimed she loved his brother. That was proof enough that something was wrong with her mentally. At first he avoided her like a plague but her charm and charisma and passion for life got him to acknowledge her and it eventually won him over. She was one of the most sensible women he had ever met and he was grateful that she was one of the few people he could truly trust and call a friend. The fact that she even loved much less married his brother was one of life's biggest mysteries to him. It was hard to admit, even to himself, that he had grown to love her over the years. Something he just recently acknowledged to himself and he was determined to replace his brother between her legs permanently. She was his and soon everyone would know it. He wanted to be more than her close friend.

'I bet he doesn't even know how to please you in bed. I would sure like to show you how a real man could make a woman beg.'

He pictured himself fondling her breast and giving her the ride of her life as she begged him to go faster and to never stop. He wondered if she tasted as good as she smelt.

"One day Kagome and after that, you won't even look at that nitwit again."

He was making himself hard again thinking about her naked and he had to calm himself down before exiting the vehicle. As he stepped out of the limo in his three piece grey suit, he noticed that something was amiss. The putrid smell of burnt garbage assaulted his nostrils. Turning he noticed several blacken garbage cans with ash surrounding it. As he walked on the path way towards the house he noticed that the front door wasn't completely closed. Forgoing knocking he entered and locked the door tightly behind him. He walked through the foyer and into a sight that would never leave him even if he gouged his eyes out.

There lying on the couch surrounded by several empty bottles of wine and drinking was his Kagome. Her face was unnaturally pale and it seemed as if she had been there for quite a while.

She didn't notice him when he walked in. She was looking through the glass side doors into the garden. It always calmed her spirit and now she desperately needed it to do so. As she lifted her glass to take another sip she felt it being taken from her grasp.

"Hey!"

When she looked at the intruder she thought it was InuYasha for a second. When she looked into his eyes she saw concern that he would never show and instantly placed the intruder as her friend. Her eyes began to water again for the millionth time that day as tears filled her eyes with the memory of what she saw. Even as she told herself not to cry again, the tears began to flow without inhibition. As he sat beside her on the couch and gathered her close Kagome's restrain fell and she wept as her soul tore for all she lost when she found her husband in the arms of another woman.

He couldn't believe the rage he felt. Whoever hurt her like this was going to pay. He was literally seeing red.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" his voice surprisingly soft.

"How…how cou…could…he dooo… this…to…me…Sessho…Sesshoumaru? I loved him. I put my life on hold for him and he slaps me in the face like this."

Without asking he knew who had hurt her. Damn you Inuyasha.

"What has he done that would cause you to cry like this."

With her head buried in the crook of his neck she told him of her morning from the photos, to burning his stuff which Sesshoumaru secretly applauded, to her finding InuYasha in the hotel room with Kikyou. His eyes were genuinely filled with sorrow when he told her he was sorry. Despite how much he hated his brother he never wished Kagome this kind of pain. InuYasha will eventually be punished, he would make sure of it.

"Do you remember when we first met how you refused to acknowledge my presence? Was it because you though I was ugly or stupid or something? Am I the reason why he is doing this to me?"

Sesshoumaru moved her head from his neck so that he could look into her eyes.

"Don't ever let me hear you say something like that again. That was the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say. Something is wrong with him not you. Don't ever forget that."

Kagome looked into his eyes and saw something, an expression she has never seen before in his eyes and it made her feel special and dare she say it, loved. Without thinking she kissed him and became lost. All the pent up sexual frustration from months of neglect came out and Sesshoumaru eagerly took advantage of it. She understood why women lusted over him. He was gorgeous. She herself has lusted over him and during the long nights when her husband was away she masturbated thinking about him grinding inside of her with a passion. It had always been hard pretending that she wasn't attracted to him ever since they became friends. Just thinking about it made her wet. She needed him now. Her hands glided from his back to his waist as she tugged his shirt from his waist. The kiss was demanding and when Sesshoumaru finally withdrew she whimpered.

"Please." It was a plea for him to take her.

"You are drunk Kagome. You don't know what you are saying."

He had to leave now. He was practically forcing himself to let her go.

At this she jumped up angrily and started to pace as she spoke. "I may have drunk a few glasses of wine but I am not drunk. I want this. I need this. To… to feel what it's like between a man and a woman. I have this need inside me Sesshoumaru and you are the only one here right now who can fill it please. I know that I am not the type of woman you would even consider screwing."

"Kagome…"

"No let me finish. I know that I am not your type. It would only be a one off thing and I know enough of you to know that you probably won't even remember this again. This won't affect you. As a friend, please."

She stripped the dress from her body leaving her only in French cut panties.

'If you only knew that you are so wrong Kagome.'

Sesshoumaru got harder looking at her. Her breasts were generous and soft, her stomach flat and her lips begged for his attention.

" Please Sesshoumaru. Please."

It was the final please that shattered all of his self control. He was going to have this woman now whether or not she was drunk. He never imaged their first time to be when she was drunk but he was no saint and she did beg.

**o0o0o0o **

Okay. Back by popular demand (I am the only one who wanted this of course), the story leading up to Kagome's little trip to Jamaica.

Okay so technically this is only half of chapter one. It has been on my laptop for four months and I decided to post it. Review and let me know if I should continue the story or forget it. Oh and in my haste to post this I didn't get it proof read. Sorry. I hope to get a beta by then.

Renée


	2. Chapter 2

What's good for the goose is good for the gander.

.o0o.

Oh what a tangled web we weave,  
When first we practise to deceive!

- Sir Walter Scott

..oo-0-oo..

An Unspoken Need

By: Renee Mannings

Chapter 2

::-::-::-::-::

Kagome stood still as Sesshoumaru quickly took off all of his clothing. To say she was shocked was the understatement of the century. Her face became covered with a huge blush. There was not a single piece of fat on his body. Taunt muscles stretched along his arms and abs, a testament to the long hours he spends in the gym each day. His legs were long and powerful, a reminder of his college and high school days as a sprinter. There was not a scar visible on him, he was beautiful. However, what had Kagome's heart racing was the large erection between his legs. As she gazed at it, it continued to swell, growing stiff and pointing upwards.

' Oh God, that can't possibly fit.'

As if sensing her discomfort Sesshoumaru grasped his dick and started to massage himself.

"Do you see something you like Kagome? As you can see I want you and I am going to have you. Take off your underwear and come to me."

0o0o0o

Her arousal spiked at his command and an image of him ravaging her and taking her harshly entered her mind causing her to flood her panties.

Kagome did as she was told then she walked mindlessly yet tentatively towards Sesshoumaru silently thanking God that she recently had a bikini wax.

'What the hell was I thinking? This is Sesshoumaru for God's sake. My husbands hated brother.'

When she was a foot away, Sesshoumaru grabbed her and started to kiss her while he sensuously ground his hips into hers.

'Damn he's good.' Her need for sex grew by the second.

His left hand started to massage her back causing her skin to tingle as his right alternated between rubbed her ass and slipping between her legs and rubbing her clit. The moisture between her legs increased due to his ministrations.

Sesshoumaru's lips started to caress her cheek as he smiled.

"How wet you are for me Kagome."

Within eye shot he brought right hand coated with her essence to his lips as his tongue snaked out to lick his fingers dry. His face was mere inches from hers making it impossible for him to avoid the redness that invaded her cheeks by his actions.

"I am going to taste you now Kagome. Would you like that? Would you like me to take you on the couch? "

Kagome couldn't believe it. Sesshoumaru, _Sesshoumaru_, was asking her, Kagome Higurashi Taisho, if she wanted him to eat her on the couch she spent two days picking out with InuYasha when they first moved into this house.

Whether it was the alcohol or the fact that she always wanted to screw him into oblivion, or maybe it was the fact that his left hand was doing crazy things to her back while he still feasted on her juices on his right hand, she will never know.

"I want you Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "I need you."

That was all the incentive Sesshoumaru needed. He pushed her towards of the couch then pulled her down gently into sitting position on its edge as he kneeled before her. As his hands traveled down her thighs Sesshoumaru could feel Kagome's breath hitch as more of her fluids flowed from her. He spread her thighs more as he positioned his head near her vagina. As his mouth moved closer to her entrance, Kagome could feel his breath on her clit, the anticipation making her overly sensitized to his actions. Then he kissed her, his tongue pressing into her, alternating between licking and sucking. His tongue was running over her nub and entrance.

"Ahhhhhh."

The pleasure was too much for Kagome. InuYasha had not done this to her since their first time together. And even then it was nothing like this. He hates gowning down on women.

While he licked her, Sesshoumaru slowly thrust his index finger into her entrance, enjoying the slight trembling he felt from her body. Her body's trembling increased. Her legs tightened around his shoulders and her hands tightened around his head, pushing it closer to her. As one hand thrust into her the other massaged her thigh. He knew she was coming so he increased his pace thrusting violently into her as he added two more fingers. A loud moan erupted from Kagome signifying she had reached her climax, her fluids coating Sesshoumaru's hands and face.

"Oh. My. God."

Sesshoumaru let out a small smirk as he rose before her. Her hair was slightly tousled and her skin coated in a sheen of sweat as she rose in a sitting position. As his eyes finally returned to her face he noticed that her eyes were focused on his member. A small smile graced his lips as he noticed that she was in deep thought.

" Is there something wrong Ka-go-me?" His voice sounding a bit strained towards the end.

As he spoke he noticed that her hands were making their way towards him and mid question she was grasping him fully in her hands. She looked him in the eye as she started to lightly pump him.

" No, nothing."

It was Kagome's turn to smile as she noticed the tensing of Sesshoumaru's muscles as she jerked him of in her hands. As she gazed into his eyes he noticed they were slightly hooded, but still staring directly into her eyes. She broke eye contact with him as she pumped him faster and was shocked when she heard him speak.

" Taste me."

So thrown off by his command she let go of his penis causing lines of pre cum trailed from it to her fingers. She looked up at him as she leaned forward and snaked her tongue out to lick the tip of his dick with her tongue. It was taste she had acquired long ago from blowing InuYasha. She slowly licked up and down the shaft as her left hand massaged his balls. Her only warning was a low moan before he pulled her up and kissed her roughly, her lips bruising under his. She could feel him pressing heavily against her stomach. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes as he spoke.

"Not as yet. I want to come inside you today Kagome."

"Mhmmm."

He turned her around to face the couch and positioned her arms on its back. Her knees were bent and were on the edge of the cushion. She was on all fours on the couch, her entrance mere inches from his phallus.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and started to rub his penis up and down her entrance. The extra stimulation was too much causing her to climax yet again, her grip on the couch unyielding. During her climax he shallowly entered her pumping in and out, never filling her deeply before he withdrew and start to rub up and down her entrance yet again.

"Sesshoumaru. Please."

With light ease he filled her fully as he bent over her, his penis resting inside the entrance to her womb.

"Please what Kagome? Tell me what you need."

There was an unmistakable hint of humour in his voice. He moved slowly out of her until only his head was in her. Before she could think she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Mmmmm. Fuck me. Please. I need you hard."

Needing no further encouragement he slammed into her repeatedly.

"Sessshhoooouuuummmaaaaruuu. Oh God! Yessss."

He was relentless, his pace unyielding as he moved tyrannically inside. He needed to complete her before he could find completion himself. He enjoyed her begging and his need to see her climax again propelled him forward. Soon the tell tale signs of her completion became present.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh."

With a low moan she was done. The low throaty moan pushed out of her. The vibrations felt by Sesshoumaru through his hands holding her hips still. Needing no more encourage he spilt inside of her before dragging her down with him into the couch.

Their deep breathing filled the other wise quite room. With a quick glance at the clock Sesshoumaru noticed that only an hour had passed. Thinking quickly, he picked her up a now sleeping Kagome and took her to her bedroom. He gently placed her into bed before climbing in beside her. He pulled her into his embrace before allowing sleep to claim him.

0o0o0o

It was the shrill ringing of the phone that woke Kagome from her deep slumber. Once awake she noticed it was nine at night. The place was eerily dark for this time of year. Reaching blindly over for the phone she realized that it was off the hook, most likely in the shower where InuYasha often left it.

_InuYasha…how could you?_

As her mind wondered to the events of the day the answering machine picked up, the message stopping her thoughts dead until its end.

"**_Hi darling, it's me InuYasha. I have an emergency meeting that I have to attended with some clients that are from out of town. I know I promised to take you to dinner tonight but I promise to make it up to you when I get home. Don't wait up. I love you. Bye."_**

Tears formed in her eyes when the message was done. He sounded so sincere. His voice sounded how it always did. There was nothing to indicate his betrayal. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she processed all the information. Suddenly arms snaked around her shoulders surprising her until she looked into golden eyes so similar to her husband's yet different.

"Why?"

The question was not meant for him, she wanted to know why InuYasha cheated on her, why his voice held no sign of guilt, why he would hurt her so deeply and yet pretend everything was okay.

He pulled her closer into his lap allowing her to weep on his shoulder. As the tears which raked her body died down she remembered all that happened today, what really happened with Sesshoumaru. Embarrassment flooded her to new heights..

'How could I have flung myself like that at him? He must think I am some sort of drunken whore or something.'

It was then that she realized that she was in a very naked Sesshoumaru's lap and he was very aroused. That though caused her to remember how well he used her body earlier. She couldn't help but become aroused as well.

Kagome lifted her head from his neck to look him in eye. She shouldn't have let this happen.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Her words were cut of as he gently kissed her, more gently than before. All thoughts flew from her head as he laid her down on the bed kissing her. He took her gently this time, more to renew faith in herself as a woman than for anything else.

0o0o0o

Three hours later as she lay fully sated in the bed, she allowed her mind to ponder on her situation. She couldn't stay here, not in the same home she shared with InuYasha. It would be too painful. She had to find someplace tonight. The though of him and Kikyou in the shower, the pictures of him and Hiroko made he physically ill. Facing him was something she needed to put off until she could come to terms with her raging emotions. Now her only problem was the change in her relationship with Sesshoumaru. She had been drunk this afternoon but that was no excuse. Being drunk only freed her of her inhibitions and she really did want to have sex with him. It had been a fantasy of hers as well as most of the female population for a long time and she was in no way disappointed. Having sex always fucked up friendships, it was a fact. How was she going to face him or look him in the eyes. For God's sake she begged him to fuck her like a drunken whore on the back of her damn couch. If he just walked into her home without a key, anyone could have come in and caught them in the act. How the hell…

"What are you thinking about?"

The shock of his voice quickly made her lose her train of thought. Fumbling to answer she quickly gave him a censored version of what she was thinking.

"My marriage, me… you, us." Feeling the need to apologize for every and anything she continued. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you in my problems Sesshou…"

He swiftly sat up to look down at her, his hair blanketing everything from view except his face.

"Don't. Don't apologize for what happened. Don't spoil something that was good by wishing it never happened"

"Okay." She answered timidly, happy that he didn't think any differently of her.

" What are you going to do?"

At the question she too sat up which caused him a move slightly away from her. Her head was hurting from all the alcohol she consumed earlier forcing her to rest against the head board. She moved to her side to switch on the bedside lamp. A warm glow illuminated the darkened room.

" I have to leave tonight. I can't stay here, it hurt too much. I will probably move into a hot…"

"No."

She was scanning the room which was in disarray from this mornings fit of anger suddenly looking Sesshoumaru in the eye at his interruption.

"No?"

"I will help you to find some place comfortable to settle. You do not need to move into some second rate hotel. Pack what you need tonight, tomorrow we can come back for the rest."

"We?" Her eyes locked with his.

"You didn't think I would let you go through this by yourself did you?"

"Thank you."

Two hours later, packed with three suitcases and her laptop, Kagome placed a note on the bed. As she exited the house and looked back, the normally bright house dark due to the moonless night, she couldn't keep the sadness from her eyes.

"Are you ready?"

She turned to look at Sesshoumaru who was handing her suitcases to the chauffeur.

"As ready as I will ever be I guess."

"The arrangements have already been made; I believe you will be quite comfortable in your new home."

With a nod of appreciation she entered the limo just before he did, completely missing the menacing grin of conquest on his face.

'You are mine Kagome you just don't know it yet.'

0o0o0o

Half an hour later a very sad InuYasha drove into his drive way completely missing the foreboding sign of burnt garbage cans he drove past. His stomach was filled with guilt that he could never seem to rid himself of. Each time he came home guilt filled his conscience. He had a problem that much he was sure of. No matter how hard he tried he could never stop cheating on Kagome. He must have slept with hundreds of women since they had been together, many he paid, and most he forgot the next day ubtil their services were required again. The thought that Kagome fully trusted him is what hurt him the most. This was something he could never tell her. It would crush her. He needed to carry this secret with him to the grave.

'Kami please help me.'

As he stepped out of the car and walked to the house he realized that something was amiss. The house was too dark. Normally lights would be turned on in the downstairs passage way and on the porch. Brushing it off as a stroke of forgetfulness by Kagome, he continued with his train of thought until he got into the bedroom and turned on the lights, dimming it not to disturb Kagome. As he turned to look at her sleeping form he noticed that she was not there and that the room was a mess. Quickly turning the light fully on he noticed that draws were unturned and empty and that the dressing table in a state of mayhem. The only thing within the room that was neat was the bed, a red envelope a stark contrast to the white of the sheets.

He stepped over and picked it up. He was in a state of panic but nothing could prepare him for the contents of the envelope. Opening it, he gave out a heart wrenching wail as he realized his worst fears came true.

0o0o0o

That's that.

Good. Bad. In Between. Review and let me know. I live on them. Its like air, can't live without them.

Renée


End file.
